Love us
by Nao Everlasting
Summary: ¿Enamorarse de su madrastra? dos hermanos que cometieron el mismo terrible error, la pregunta... ¿A quién ama ella? eso, solo lo sabe... Kagome Taisho. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

 **Traigo aquí, un nuevo proyecto, esta vez de Inuyasha, es un InuxKagxSessh, espero que lo disfruten...**

 **Sumary:** ¿Enamorarse de su madrastra? dos hermanos que cometieron el mismo terrible error, la pregunta... ¿A quién ama ella? eso, solo lo sabe... Kagome Taisho. _Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"._

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo; la historia, es de totalmente mía.

 **ADVERTENCIA: LIME**

* * *

 **Love Us**

Era de noche, en la mansión Taisho, en casa únicamente se encontraba Kagome, la esposa del señor del lugar y, su hijastro menor, Inuyasha, para goce del padre, su esposa llevaba una muy buena relación con sus hijos, ambos frutos de dos matrimonios anteriores, curiosamente Lord Inu no Taisho, había enviudado dos veces, hacia cerca de tres años atrás, contrajo matrimonio con una chica, bastantes años menor que él, su miedo más grande era, que sus hijos la rechazaran, sin embargo, eso no había ocurrido, por suerte.

La azabache se dirigía a la habitación del joven, en ciertas ocasiones ella ayudaba al menor de la casa en sus tareas escolares, algo que por supuesto, tenía más que feliz a su esposo, a mitad del pasillo principal, se detuvo, entrando sin llamar a la puerta; encontró al chico, acostado en su extensa cama, mientras leía un libro, el cual, parecía captar su atención totalmente.

— Buenas noches —

Inmediatamente después de que hablo, el ambarino giró su vista hacia ella, sabía lo que venia a continuación, la mujer se despojó lentamente de la bata que la cubría, develando un provocativo conjunto de lencería, nunca se lo había visto, seguramente era nuevo y, a él le encantaba que tuviera esos detalles.

— ¿Papa llegara tarde? —

— No vendrá esta noche —

— ¿Y Sesshomaru? —

— Tampoco —

Ambos se miraron con lascividad, la azabache se acercó provocativa, se sentó sobre el joven, quien se incorporó en la cama, coloco una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, pronto comenzo a acariciar la nuca de su compañero, le encantaba sentir su sedoso cabello, para después, besarlo intensamente.

La atmosfera de la habitación comenzo a volverse densa y calurosa, la servidumbre de la casona, continuaba con sus labores, jamás entrometiéndose en lo que sucedía en las habitaciones, mucho menos enterada, de lo que la señora hacia por las noches.

— Me encantas — susurro el ambarino, mientras acariciaba, feroz, el cuerpo de su pareja.

En pocos minutos, la mujer se encontraba totalmente desnuda, con maestría comenzo a desnudar al joven, ella era un tanto mayor que él, más experimentada, sin embargo, ella tenía algo de lo que las chicas de su edad carecían, esa sensualidad tan... madura.

La habitación estaba completamente iluminada, aunque las cortinas se mantenían cerradas, ambos cuerpos se encontraban unidos, danzando rítmicamente, mientras sus gemidos aumentaban con cada acción, la mujer se sentía extasiada, mientras que su vientre era inundado por el gozo que le provocaba el miembro del adolescente. Minuto tras minuto, ambos eran embestidos por un gran placer...

Al cabo de un rato, los amantes se encontraban abrazados en la cama, sus cuerpos desnudos, cubiertos por las finas sabanas, de repente, el ambarino extendió su brazo hasta el buró, de uno de sus cajones saco una pequeña **caja** , al entregársela a su acompañante, esta quedó impresionada de tal obsequio.

Sus ojos brillaron con **ilusión** , mientras veían la piedra brillante, incrustada en aquel anillo de plata que coronaba la pequeña cajita de color **rojo** , mientras sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas...

* * *

 **Muy bien, esta es la primera parte de este Two-shot, espero que les haya gustado, en unos días, vendré con el siguiente capitulo, hasta entonces, espero que me regalen un review...**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Aquí vengo con el segundo y ultimo capitulo de este Two-Shot, espero que les guste, en esta ocasión traigo un SesshxKag...**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON**

* * *

Inuyasha buscaba pasar desapercibido, hacia quince minutos que vio entrar a su madrastra, a la habitación de su hermano, eso lo tenía angustiado, pues sabía que tras esas puertas y muros, ocurrían sucesos no muy gratos para él; pues su querida madrastra era tan cariñosa con su hermano, como lo era con el mismo.

Con sigilo, logro llegar afuera de la habitación del hijo mayor, para su suerte; la servidumbre estaba enfocada en actividades fuera de la gran mansión, por supuesto que su padre tampoco se encontraba en casa, como siempre estaba en un viaje de negocios, quizá por eso su madrastra adoraba, buscaba consuelo a su soledad; en los brazos de sus hijastros. Suspiro profundo, antes de asomarse por el ojo de la perilla, permitiéndole ver lo que dentro ocurría, aunque con algo de dificultad.

La mujer llevaba un traje sumamente sensual, un baby doll de color **rojo** , el cual parecía fascinar al mayor de los Taisho, ambos se encontraban sobre la comoda cama del chico, mientras que él acariciaba el torneado y suave cuerpo de la azabache, ella jugueteaba un poco, con la larga cabellera plateada de él.

El ambarino pudo observar con dolor, como su hermano, despojaba a la mujer de aquellas diminutas prendas, mientras lascivamente acariciaba el desnudo cuerpo de su madrastra, arrancándole suspiros de satisfacción a su compañera.

— No sé por qué pierdes el tiempo con mi hermanito —

— Le quiero —

— ¿Más que a mí? —

— Es un cariño diferente —

El joven iba a refutar, sin embargo, al ver sus intenciones; la mujer prosiguió con lo olvidado, para evitar continuar con preguntas, para ella, incomodas.

Con maestría, desabotonó la camisa de Sesshomaru, mientras que él acariciaba sus glúteos, subiendo sus manos por su espalda, una vez que su camisa blanca voló, el se acerco a tomar los senos de Kagome entre sus labios, convirtiendo sus suspiros en suaves gemidos.

— Sessh —

Sin poder evitarlo, Inuyasha comenzaba a excitarse, tan solo de ver a su hermano, recorriendo el cuerpo de la que también era su mujer, pronto sus manos bajaron hasta su bragueta, prestando atención a su miembro aun cubierto por el pantalón, mientras que este parecía despertar.

La desesperación por sentirlo dentro era grande, había esperado por una semana, para estar a solas con él, pues entre sus compromisos y la estadía de su padre en casa, impedían sus encuentros, ahora al fin podía tenerlo y su cuerpo no podía esperar más por su hombría.

La habitación fueron invadidas de gemidos, cuando sin poder esperar; la mujer bajo los pantalones del peli plateado, justo lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto el miembro erecto de él, los ojos del muchacho se abrieron de par en par, al sentir como la mujer introducía su miembro dentro de si, con suma desesperación.

— Ahhhh —

Inuyasha, aun se encontraba en el pasillo, sin embargo, ahora estaba sentado, su mano masturbaba su miembro, mientras que su con su cabeza pegada a la puerta, podía escuchar claramente los gemidos de su madrastra a causa del placer causado por su hermano.

Sus caderas se movían frenéticamente, mientras sentía el miembro de Sesshomaru embestir su interior, no podía creer cuan placentero era estar con él, por supuesto con Inuyasha las cosas eran diferentes; más suaves, más dulces, mientras que el mayor, era por demás apasionado.

Las embestidas eran fuertes y rápidas, al igual que la mano de Inuyasha, los tres iban al mismo compas, todos deseando el mismo final, después de unos minutos, todo acabo... la mujer sintió su interior, siendo llenado por el esperma de Sesshomaru, mientras que el menor, pudo ver su mano, cubierta con su propio semen...

Como fuera, los tres se amaban, cada uno a su manera; de lo que estaban seguros ambos hermanos, era que... fuese como fuese, ellos querían que ella; los amara... a ambos.

* * *

 **Así termina esta pequeña historia, espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto, muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos leeremos nuevamente en otra historia... hasta entonces.**

 **Ya ne**

 **Nao**


End file.
